Let It Snow
by The M Rated Vigilante
Summary: Jim and Spock are on shore leave, and Jim has dragged Spock to an old cabin in the middle of snowy nowhere. Will Spock confront his feelings, or will Jim beat him to it? Slashy smut.


**A/N: One of my best fics, I think. Rather than being just sex, this fic is quite sweet :'3 **

**Btw, for this fic, I've made fingers Vulcan mouths and palms their privates. **

**...I write fairly graphic smut yet I cannot tell you guys that the palm of a Vulcan's hand is their...privates. High school immaturity never leaves ;') **

**Spock is most likely OOC after something happens;) **

**You'll know what it is. **

**Just minor smut, THIS TIME, but still lemony.**

You trek up the snowy mountain. He bounds at your side like an excited puppy, chattering happily. You're listening, vaguely, but most of your focus is on conserving energy and keeping warm. It's cold.

So cold.

He is oblivious, as he always is. It's not his fault. Terrans always seem to mistakenly believe Earth is perfect for all races, that they will adapt. _The very idea of Vulcans on Earth in winter_, you think_, is completely preposterous_.

"Spock?"

He has stopped walking, and now it is obvious you were otherwise engaged. The cold green flush decorating your cheeks darkens a shade, but you turn back and stride purposefully to meet him. "You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?"

He has his hands on his hips, mouth curling up in humour. You bow your head a little. "I apologise, Captain," you say humbly, as close to embarrassed as a Vulcan can get, but he laughs and slings an arm round your shoulders easily, as though the touch is of minimal importance. Not that you're not used to his obsessive invasion of your personal space, of course, but you can't help but feel your heart beat faster at the contact.

The good doctor's voice is now inside your head. "A Vulcan with feelings?" he'd say, barking a laugh. "It's ridiculous really. A Captain and his first officer? His _Vulcan_ first officer? Don't make me laugh." Leonard McCoy is often the voice of your inner demons, you can't do much about it, and he only makes it worse for himself. You don't believe he'd speak those words to you, but perhaps he would if the opportunity arose.

There are hands on your shoulders now, shaking you. "Spock? Spock! Spock..?"

"I am present, Captain."

You open your eyes and almost jump in surprise, but you luckily suppress it at the last second. James Kirk is inches from your face, his beautiful hazel eyes wide in concern.

You raise an eyebrow at your inner thoughts.

_Spock of Vulcan does not describe his Captain's eyes as beautiful. Nor does he note their exquisite colouring._

"Are you alright?"

"There is no need to be alarmed, Captain."

"The cabin is just ahead." His eyes are still worried, but his lips quirk in a reassuring smile.

* * *

You keep going, trekking through huge drifts of snow. Jim stumbles often, and each time allows you to help him up without complaint, which is unlike him. You choose to disregard it.

It's cold, and steadily getting colder as you climb the mountain. Your hands soon turn green beneath your gloves. You make the decision to remove them and attempt to manually warm your hands. It doesn't work very well. Your face steadily flushes darker and darker shades of green until you cannot bear it. "How long until we reach our destination, Jim?"

"Not long now."

He notices 2.4 minutes later. "My God, Spock, you're freezing!"

"I have observed as such," you say dryly. "I will never understand the human need to express the obvious."

"My God, I had no idea, I - take my gloves," he says desperately, removing his gloves and holding them out.

"My fingers are numb, Captain. Your endeavour will make little difference."

"Then...here, let me help," Jim says. He grabs your hands, eliciting a involuntary gasp from you. Jim rubs his thumbs over the pads of your fingers. You feel your breath hitch and your heart speed up further as Jim unknowingly continues giving you the most sensual kiss you have ever experienced.

"Better?" Jim says softly.

"Mm - better, Jim, much b-better," you stammer. This experience will have you meditating away the resultant emotions for _weeks_.

You know you should tell him the truth, but you have no idea how to approach such a topic. Plus, it feels too good. It makes you feel special, loved, wanted. Illogical and unimportant feelings, yet _so_ logical, _so_ important.

Your breath hitches again as he takes your fingers to his mouth and blows gently, looking into your eyes.

"Ohhh," you sigh. The erection you have been staving off cannot be contained any longer, and rises in all its glory. You don't believe in deities, but you would thank one for the thick clothes you're wearing right now.

He takes your fingers from his mouth slowly and begins to trace agonizingly slow circles on your palms, never taking his eyes off you. You gasp for breath, the erection straining. He speeds up the circles, round and round and round until -

Everything goes white as you come forcefully. You let out a shout consisting mainly of the word 'Jim', garbled with anything and everything.

Jim releases your hand and presses himself to you in a hug, allowing you to hold him as the orgasm passes. "How did you - how?" you pant, trying to regain dignity and strength but failing.

"You mind melded by accident," Kirk whispers, leaning his forehead on yours.

"I'm sorry." Apparently orgasms let a lot of your human side out. You feel self-conscious, almost as if you are completely exposed to the world.

"That's not the only thing you let out a lot of," Kirk whispers in a sultry tone. You feel the dampness by your crotch and sigh a little.

"Why didn't you stop, Jim? Was it your intention to have me make a fool of myself?"

"No," Jim said, almost shyly. "I - I wanted to do that for you. Bones told me that Captain and First Officer - human and Vulcan - couldn't, but - "

"As fascinating as this conversation is, _Captain_, we will catch our death if we stay out here much longer."

"Sarcasm and a metaphor," Jim muttered. "Well done."

"We must reach a comfortable temperature, Jim, and there is no time for frivolities."

"I can think of several ways we can get warm," Jim offered. He takes your hand and shows you through the meld, and you shiver with lust.

"Later, perhaps," you whisper into his ear.

**A/N: Gotta love Spirk, eh? **

**Sorry if it's OOC!**


End file.
